


休息室的下午

by umi_shaw



Series: 休息室的下午 [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 在没有其他人的mostro lounge的私人相处甜粮女性监督生，第二人称写法，乙女向前篇无肉，后篇R18
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Series: 休息室的下午 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. 前篇

**Author's Note:**

> 扭曲仙境同人  
> 两人都在左右横跳  
> 有捏他jade sr式典服剧情、jack sr实验服剧情里的jade表现  
> 末尾可能有一点点血腥暴力描写
> 
> 监督生名字是🌸，可随意代入  
> 私设人鱼（Jade）体温偏低

**前篇**

你刚洗过澡，穿着Jade临时拿给你替换的他的衬衫，坐在mostro lounge的皮质长沙发上，下面垫着柔软的毯子，扭伤的右腿脚踝侧着边上敷着一小袋冰袋，左腿无意识地轻轻踩着冰袋消磨着时间。

你感到有些懊恼，和Jade交往以来两人能够完全独处的时候并不多，平时相处不是在上公共课，就是在读书馆一起学习或是在mostro lounge帮忙打工。像今天这样约好两人一起去爬山寻找有趣植物并且只有两人的相处机会真的很难得，然而半途被突然的一场大雨给浇没了，在找地方避雨的时候你甚至还不小心扭伤了右脚脚踝，你感到很丢脸。

在回来的路上，Jade一直都在担心你的伤势，好几次想要背着你下山却被你拒绝了。你任性的后果就是到了山下后，Jade撩起你的裤腿发现你的脚踝已经整个肿起来了。你像被抓到做错事的孩子一样低着头红着脸被Jade公主抱着到了mostro lounge。幸好今天是休息日，附近并没有其他人。

现在还是下午，mostro lounge要晚上才开门营业，整个店里只有你和Jade在。附近水壶正在咕噜咕噜地烧水，你抬起头凝神听着，远处盥洗室里传来模模糊糊的水声，你忍不住想象盥洗室里的那具肉体的美貌，咽了一下口水，强行把注意力转移到一边地上的水迹，你能猜到Jade在扶着你进盥洗室以后肯定是先去处理了今天收获的新植物，那貌似是叫镜面草的一种漂亮植物，因为Jade很开心地说镜面草和他最近栽培的蘑菇们搭配起来一定会很好看。

没多久你就听见开门的声音，你抬起头，看见Jade已经换上了整套的寮服，连头发也已经吹干了，“还请忍耐一下，衣服很快就能烘干了”，Jade看向你，露出一脸无奈的表情，“哎呀，头发湿着很容易受凉的哦。”

在喜欢的人（鱼）面前，你忍不住又任性了起来，你嘟着嘴抱怨：“可是我的脚踝好疼呀。”你不知为何有些紧张，左腿压冰袋的力度大了一点，你小声吸气喊疼。

Jade刚刚泡好一壶红茶放在你面前的桌台上，试图安慰你：“好了好了，🌸先喝一杯红茶暖和一下吧。我给你吹干头发。”

你捏起茶杯，抱着杯子取暖时看见Jade拿着吹风机回来了。Jade很自然地走到你身后，接上电源。你听见吹风机的声音，你能感受到Jade的手指轻轻穿过你的发尾，暖风侧着吹过你的发尾，带着一些暖意轻拂你的后颈。

“这个温度可以吗？”你听见Jade在身后问你。

你嗯了一声，“可以哟”。你感觉到Jade的手轻绕着你的发丝，暖风在你的发丝和Jade手指间穿行，偶尔Jade的手会轻拢着你的后脑，你能感觉到Jade的手真的很宽大，同时轻柔的触摸让你感受到了温柔。

你小小口地喝了一下红茶，流入的暖意让你有些迷糊，“Jade学长真的很会照顾人呢。”

“嗯哼、”你听见Jade在身后轻轻地笑了，Jade的指腹轻轻揉了揉你的头，“毕竟有一个任性的兄弟要照顾，习惯了呢”，你听见皮质沙发靠背传来摩挲声，是Jade用手撑着沙发俯身下来看你，那缕深色的发梢垂到了你眼前，你下意识微微侧着头望上去，Jade低头吻了一下你的脸颊，“现在还有你”。

你的心漏跳了一拍，却没想到Jade已经回去继续吹你的头发了，Jade自然得像是什么都没发生一样。你脸颊有些发烫，莫名地感到一点懊恼，低声地嘟囔着：“Jade真狡猾。”

“嗯？🌸在说什么？”

“什么也没有”，你赌气喝红茶不理他。

“嗯哼哼…..”你听见Jade在身后低声地笑着。

你的头发很快就吹干了。Jade放好吹风机后又不知道从哪里拿出了一瓶陌生的药水走过来。你有些好奇的问Jade那瓶药水是什么。Jade回答你他那个性格任性的兄弟经常随着心情乱来弄伤自己，因此平时就会备着一些加快消肿和愈合的魔法药。Jade对自己的魔法药学很自信，所以这些魔法药是Jade自己做的。

你有些好奇，看着Jade取下手套挂放在沙发上，然后靠着台边在你面前单跪式蹲下来。Jade轻轻拿开已经融化带着凉意的水袋，宽厚的手掌半包覆着你受伤的脚踝，抬起头向你请求：“请把腿挪到这边吧，可以吗？”

你不明所以，就直接回答：“可以呀，那就麻烦Jade学长了。”

你看见Jade熟练地打开了魔法药瓶，将里面的液体倒出来一些在你的脚踝上，你看见那液体是淡淡的绿色，你感受到那液体冰凉的，那并不是因为温度，而是一种类似薄荷的感觉。你被那股突然的凉意刺激到下意识地想要缩起来，然而脚踝往上被Jade的手稳稳地抓住完全动不了。你看见Jade表情似乎刚刚才想起什么，脸带笑意地抬头看向你：“哎呀，请不要慌张，这药水原本是制作给人鱼使用的，所以对于人类来说可能会有点冰凉。还请不要在意。”

你有些气呼呼的，Jade总是喜欢在奇怪的地方对你耍些坏心眼。但是看着Jade认真又细致地将你脚踝上的药水抹开，你能从那力道上感受到温柔和善意，这让你完全没办法对Jade生气起来。

“啊，看这情况明天早上应该就会痊愈了，真是太好了。” Jade笑眯眯地对你说。

看着Jade那张得意的脸，你忍不住起了坏心眼，你开口试图引开Jade 注意力，“那我今晚要怎么回去呢？”，偷偷将左腿脚背蹭上了Jade单跪的大腿内侧。

你听见Jade平稳地“哎呀”了一声，你的右脚脚踝一瞬间被用力捏了一下，你吃痛左腿失力滑了下去，不小心踩到了某个部位。

Jade用另一只手一下子抓紧了你左腿脚踝，你现在双腿都完全动不了了。

你能够从左脚脚心上感受到那下面某个部位开始膨大。

你看见Jade微微皱起眉头，却又无奈地垂下眉尾露出恶意的笑容：“哎呀哎呀，你可真是个坏孩子。”

那双异色的眼睛直直地盯着你，你看见Jade的尖牙在笑意下稍微露了出来：“……坏孩子，需要一点调教。”

\-------------------

本文也在lofter和Pixiv上发布

lofter:

https://57604713.lofter.com/post/1d1fab5e_1c9cd5b74

Pixiv:

https://www.pixiv.net/novel/series/1341989


	2. 后篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在没有其他人的mostro lounge的私人相处甜粮  
> 女性监督生，第二人称写法，乙女向

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扭曲仙境同人乙女向  
> 两人都在左右横跳  
> 有捏他jade sr式典服剧情、jack sr实验服剧情里的jade表现  
> 末尾可能有一点点血腥暴力描写
> 
> 监督生名字是🌸，可随意代入  
> 私设人鱼（Jade）体温偏低

**后篇**

你打了个冷颤。

一直以来Jade在你面前都表现得非常温柔体贴善解人意，除了偶尔会使小小的坏心眼。Jade平时总是能很好地把他的尖牙隐藏起来。

你几乎忘记了Jade本身就是一种肉食性的人鱼。

Jade低下头，捏着你右脚踝的左手用掌心轻托，将你右脚轻轻放在垂落下来的毯子上。

你鼓起勇气，把手上喝了一小半的红茶放在旁边的桌上，弯腰靠近Jade试图解释：“我——”

Jade左手突然抚上你的脖颈，有些强硬地将你拉向他，你看见Jade的脸就近在眼前，他低垂的眼睫几近触碰到你，他专注地盯着你的双唇。

你意识到你和Jade接吻了。

明明Jade的手强硬地卡着你的脖颈，但是他的双唇却在温柔轻缓地向你渴求吸吮。你脖颈被他指腹蹭到的地方都带着一股冰凉，你的心跳剧烈，分不清里面的成分到底是害怕还是害羞更多。

你忍不住张开了双唇去回应他，他细长的舌抓准了时机侵入你的口腔和你的唇舌交缠。你的鼻间全是他的气息，那是他刚刚沐浴的味道，清爽微凉却让你沉迷。

你被吻得有些晕乎乎的，忘记了自己原本想要说什么。

迷迷糊糊间，Jade的长舌带着些力道在你的口腔上方从内到外刮动，强烈的刺激让你脊椎处莫名涌起一股电流冲向大脑，你全身颤抖了一下，发出低声呻吟往后退倒向了沙发椅背。

Jade仍然好整以暇地单跪式蹲在你面前，他右手将抓住的你的左腿慢慢带到他的右肩上。Jade眼睛看着你，侧头轻吻你的左脚踝，左手从脚踝下侧轻抚上小腿肚，将吻一点一点地带着往你的小腿上方洄游。

你被Jade的视线看得浑身发热，然而从小腿处感受到不断往上的冰凉，忍不住打了个冷颤。

Jade微微张开口，将尖牙轻轻咬在你的小腿肚上。

你并没有感觉到疼痛，但是你感觉到了害怕。

Jade忍不住笑了，“哎呀，请不要这么害怕，我并不会伤害你。”他将你的小腿轻轻往上抬了一些，给你展示小腿肚上面只有浅浅的牙印，连表皮都没有破。

你突然意识到，你身上只穿了一件Jade的衬衫，过长的下摆搭在你的大腿上，你的腿再往上的话衣服就要遮不住了。

你下意识地将双手压在双腿间的衬衫上。

Jade带着笑意看着你：“哦呀，你在困扰什么呢？”

你不知道要怎么回答。

Jade笑意更深了：“那么我换一个方式问吧。你在期待什么呢？”

你愣了一下，低下头看，发现你双手压着下摆位置往后一些的衬衫上，有轻微的渗透濡湿的痕迹。

你涨红了脸，松开了手却又不敢完全放开，僵在那里。

Jade开始轻吻你的大腿内侧，你感到有些痒，心跳又加快了，你想伸手阻止Jade。

在你伸手的瞬间，Jade将左手顺着你大腿滑进了衬衫里，掌心包裹住你双腿间的两瓣花肉，温柔地揉着。

你发出短促地呻吟。

Jade用牙齿轻轻碾磨着你的大腿内侧。你的足弓有些紧张地绷直了贴在Jade的后背，你的膝盖被Jade的头发蹭得痒痒的。你觉得有些不知所措，双手支撑在身体两侧，试图紧紧抓着沙发椅边。柔软毛毯却让你有一种抓不到实物的漂浮感。

“请放松些，🌸。”Jade 温柔地看着你，“我会努力满足你的期待。”

你张开口试图说些什么，Jade左手手指趁隙按进了你两片花瓣中的花核，指腹残留的少许魔法药水的凉意让你全身打了一个激灵，可魔法药的凉意也无法挡住身下随之涌来的一股热流，冰与火的交错刺激让快感突如其来，你忍不住喊了喜欢的人鱼的名字。

“嗯哼哼……”Jade忍不住笑了，“多么可爱的表情。”按在你双腿间的力道却突然加强了，你被一波又一波的快感冲晕了头脑，只能本能地仰起头无力地呻吟着，最后在痉挛的振荡里缓缓倒在了沙发上。

你晕眩间感觉到Jade站了起来，你的左腿被抬得很高，耳边还有衣物的摩挲声。你听见Jade的声音在你耳边响起：“🌸现在在想什么呢？”

你似乎知道Jade要做什么了，你能感觉到自己双腿间湿透了，耳边听见自己的剧烈心跳声，你试图挣扎：“不……在这里……沙发会被……发现……”

Jade在你耳边低声笑了。喜欢的人鱼的笑声太近了，近到你甚至能感受到腹腔中泉眼的颤动，那溢出的甜蜜几乎吞没了你。

“🌸不用担心，” Jade贴着你的耳朵，你感觉Jade 的尖牙快要咬上来了，“我会帮你处理好的……那么……”

“不……”即使身体有一种急需填满的空虚感，你庆幸残存的理智还在。

“🌸是不相信我吗？” Jade语调有些低落，“🌸今天陪我去上山摘取植物，其实我非常非常地开心。因为我之前一直都很寂寞……”

“……Jade？”

“我以为🌸会喜欢和我在一起……”你听见Jade的声音带着一丝哭腔，“原来不是吗……”

你有些紧张了起来，你喊着Jade的名字，双手摸索着抱着Jade的后脑，你小声告诉Jade你喜欢他。

“🌸？”Jade的声音在耳边响起，牙齿开始厮磨着你的耳朵，“我没听清？”

你鼓起勇气再一次用大一些的声音说：“我喜欢Ja——”

你突然被填满了。

你感觉下身被Jade身体的那一部分撑开了每个褶皱，你感觉自己意识被突然抛到了空中，你的肉体下意识地调动你下身的褶皱去试图吮吸他那部分。等你意识回落到身体后，你才从暂时退潮后的快感余波中感到耳朵有一点钝痛——是Jade没忍住兴奋咬伤了你的耳朵。

“啊……”Jade长舌灵巧地舔了舔你耳朵，发出了一声叹息，“🌸真令人温暖啊……”

Jade开始在你身体里温柔地进出，你感觉自己的意识在不停地被抛上抛下，快感涌没了你的理智，你只能无助地仰着头张开嘴尽力地呼吸，你已经听不见自己的呻吟了。

“🌸真是太可爱了……”Jade伸出舌尖描画着你的双唇，把你唇角溢出的涎液拭去，“张开嘴的样子就像退潮后搁浅在沙滩上的小鱼，可爱到让人很想欺负啊……”

你觉得自己在随着快感潮涨潮落而漂着，唯一能抓住的浮木是Jade的后脑，然而Jade却并不满意，Jade抬起自己的上半身，让你双手只能徒劳地抓挠着他寮服的外套下摆，随着Jade的坐直，你才发现原来Jade一直都穿得一丝不苟，除了裤口的位置。而你身上的衬衫已经披落在毛毯上，全身几乎光溜溜地暴露在Jade面前。

快感的暂缓让你有些生气，你伸手去抓Jade垂下的寮服围巾，Jade有些无奈：“哎呀哎呀，这么着急会受伤的哦？”

你突然用力地扯了Jade围巾垂下来的两边，Jade被你扯围巾的力道带着往前用力顶了一下，那一瞬间你觉得自己快要到达天堂了，还差一点……就一点点……

“啊……坏孩子……”Jade喟叹着，“请不要只顾着自己……”，Jade高高地抬起你的左腿，低头在你的抬起的大腿内侧用力咬了一口。

你被突然的疼痛带回现实，眼睛开始溢出了眼泪，你委屈地看向Jade。

Jade看你清醒过来后就不再用力咬你，Jade故意把牙齿贴在你的伤口轻轻吮吸着。大腿上的疼痛渐渐被Jade的持续抽送中减轻了，你意识又开始被快感朦胧了起来。

你开始无意识地喊着Jade的名字，你微睁着眼迷恋地看着Jade，面向你背着光的Jade双眼有些恍惚，你似乎看见Jade的异色双眼虹膜在反着暗淡的光。“啊……好喜欢……🌸……”Jade有些失神，”……好想……吃……”

那是野兽的目光。

但是你深深地迷恋着他，即使要被他当做食物也无所谓。在你和Jade一起被高潮涌没的瞬间，你大腿内侧感知到了Jade的咽喉部的另一对颌也咬了上来。

你的身体内被射出的液体填得满满的，甚至有一些液体开始缓缓流出来。你的头晕乎乎的，刚刚痉挛过的身体一点也不想动。

Jade轻抚上你的脸，对着你说了些什么。

你只是晕乎乎地看着Jade，脑子里还没懂Jade在说什么。

Jade只好再次轻声对你说：“🌸在难受吗？那么喝点茶吧，喝完就能好好睡觉了。”

你看见Jade拿起旁边桌上的红茶，把剩下的茶倒进嘴里，从你的角度能清楚地看见Jade上颌牙是多么的尖锐，但是你却一点也不害怕。你看着Jade慢慢向你俯身，和你接吻，细长的舌尖将有些微凉的红茶一点一点地渡进你的嘴里，你一点一点地喝下，你的下身也同时开始被一点一点地再次填满。你抱着Jade的后背，放任自己的意识一点一点地沉进深海。

\-----------------------------

本文也在lofter和Pixiv上发布

lofter:

https://57604713.lofter.com/post/1d1fab5e_1c9cec456 

Pixiv:

https://www.pixiv.net/novel/series/1341989


End file.
